


Home to you

by Sparkles436



Series: One-shot Malec pieces inspired by songs [3]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkles436/pseuds/Sparkles436
Summary: Set to the song ‘Home to You’ by Sigrid.Alec returns home to Magnus and their loft after a few days away with a very important question for Magnus.Pure, happy fluff.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: One-shot Malec pieces inspired by songs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075130
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55





	Home to you

“Magnus? Are you home?”

Opening the door of the loft, Alec feels a sense of peace and calm take hold of him. Even before he hears his favourite voice answer, just the sight of their home, their things mixed haphazardly together, somehow complementing each other despite the differences, gives him the ability to draw his first full breath in days.

“In here, darling!”

Hearing the voice of the man he’d been craving for days. Alec follows his voice into the kitchen; his expression softening as he takes in the scene before him.

Five days ago, Alec had been called away unexpectedly for work, a call that had required him to hurriedly pack a bag and depart his home and his lover. Despite his busy schedule, he’d spent every second of those five days missing this man in front of him, and the home they had created together. He’d missed them so much, that he’d come to a realisation that until now, his fears and insecurities had hidden from him. A realisation that he couldn’t wait to have come to fruition.

As he walks into the kitchen, he moves directly to Magnus, and as the man turns at the sound of his steps, walks straight into his arms. Burying his face into the curve of Magnus’s neck, he lets himself burrow there slightly, and bask in the glow he feels being wrapped in the arms of this incredible man.

After a few minutes, Magnus breaks the silence, his voice holding a slight tremble to it, as he tries to keep a reign on his emotions.

“I was going to say, you’re not allowed to go away for so long again, because of how badly I missed you, but if this is the response I get when you come home, I may have to rethink my demand.”

“I really, really missed you,” Alec explains brokenly.

“I missed you too, Darling,” Magnus replies, choking up.

Hearing the emotion in his voice, Alec leans back just enough to look at his love and seeing the tears welling in his eyes. The happy smile resting on his face, Alec feels his own tears sill over, his happiness at being home overwhelming him for a moment.

Without a word more being spoken, the two men lean in and share a kiss. They’ve kissed many, many times before. They’ve kissed passionately as desire exploded between them, they’ve kissed chastely when they’ve passed each other in the halls, they’ve kissed lovingly when cuddled together on the couch, and in so many other ways that make up a life together.

This kiss is different, though. This kiss is a communication of everything they are feeling at this moment. Their love, their desire, their need to reconnect. Their desperation to be held by each other after so many days apart. Their need to communicate just how much they love each other. It’s not a kiss that leads to the bedroom, despite its passion, for that was never its purpose. It’s a kiss that says, I missed you, and I never want to be parted from you again.

“What are you doing?” Alec murmurs as they finally separate from their kiss, but remain within each other’s embrace.

“I’m making you dinner,” Magnus answer’s with a smile. “You’re favourite, Kimchi fried rice and BBQ pork.”

“You’re amazing,” Alec tells him lovingly, placing one more kiss on the proud smile on Magnus’s face.

“I learned from the best,” Magnus tells him with a wink, before pressing his own soft kiss on Alec and gently pulling away to return to the dinner.

“Go and shower, and wash the plane off you, and dinner will be ready when you get back.”

“Yes boss,” Alec says with a cheeky grin and a small salute.

“I like it when you call me boss!” Magnus calls out as Alec makes his way to their bedroom and adjoining ensuite.

Fifteen minutes later, and Alec is showered, dressed and ready to rejoin Magnus and eat some delicious food together. Before he leaves the bedroom though, he stops and opens up his suitcase. Reaching inside, he hesitates for a brief second before pulling out a single object. Reverently placing it in the pocket of his soft and worn-out jeans, he gives it a small reassuring pat, before scooping a faded grey t-shirt off the bed.

He’s still pulling the shirt on as he patters barefoot into the kitchen. Having looked up as he enters, Magnus gives him a wistful smile.

“I really wish you wouldn’t cover that beautiful body with clothes, Alexander. When you look like you do, you should just always walk around naked.”

Trying and failing to swallow down a chuckle, Alec replies with a wide grin on his face.

“No worries. I’ll head into work naked on Monday then, now that I have your permission.”

“On second thought, if you leave the house like that, there is one item I insist on you wearing,” Magnus tells him with a thoughtful look on his face.

“Just one?” Alec splutters, laughing.

“Yes,” Magnus says before a wide smirk breaks across his face. “A large sign that reads ‘Property of Magnus Bane. You touch, you die!’” He says with relish.

“So they can look but not touch?” Alec clarifies with a smirk of his own.

“Alexander, it would be wrong to deprive the world of such beauty,” Magnus says in a faux-serious voice, as he sat down at the dinner table, having just placed two loaded plates at their spots.

“Uh-huh. Well, I like this beauty being for your eyes only,” Alec tells him, a seductive tint to his words and face as he leans down to steal another kiss, before going back to get some glasses and the bottle of wine Magnus had put out.

“Well, I might be able to be persuaded to keep you all to myself,” Magnus answers, a little flustered by the intensity of the small kiss he’d just been given.

“Good,” Alec answers with a smile, before sitting down himself.

For the next forty-five minutes, the two of them enjoy a quiet meal, simply catching each other up on their days, and enjoying being together again. Needing that physical connection, they eat one-handed for the most part, their other hand gently enclosed in the other’s, sometimes, just resting together, other times twirling their fingers around each other in a lazy and haphazard pattern that spoke to the perfect comfort and intimacy of the pair.

Watching Magnus push his plate away, Alec gives him a warm smile.

“I love you, do you know that?”

“I do know that,” Magnus says softly. “I love you too.”

Feeling the moment has finally arrived, Alec takes a deep breath and gather’s up his courage.

“Magnus, I wanted to talk to you,” he began.

“Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?” Magnus asked urgently, tightening his hand holding Alec’s and leaning forward.

“Nothing is wrong, and you are perfect,” Alec rushes to reassure him.

“Ok, good,” Magnus breathes out in relief.

As affection for the adorable-ness of his boyfriend overwhelms him, Alec begins again.

“I wanted to talk to you about something good, I hope.”

“Ok. Go for it. I’m all yours,” Magnus tells him warmly, lifting Alec’s hand for a quick kiss.

“This week something became very clear to me,” Alec says, talking through his nerves.

“I know that I haven’t been the easiest of boyfriends — Let me finish!” Alec rushes to out with a smile, as Magnus begins to protest his last statement.

“I haven’t been the easiest of boyfriends. Never having been in a relationship before, I haven’t always known what I’m doing, and I’m sure I’ve made plenty of mistakes along the way, but you’ve been so patient with me. You’ve loved and supported me, and I am so damn grateful to have you in my life.”

Swallowing down the overwhelming emotions he was currently feeling, Alec moves off his chair and goes down on one knee in front of Magnus. As he looks up, holding both of Magnus’s hands in his own, he gives a soft chuckle as he watches his love suddenly realise what’s going on.

“Oh my God,” Magnus whispers brokenly, a huge smile breaking over his face as tears start falling down both their faces.

“This week being away from you, I realised that I never want to be separated from you again,” Alec tells him, desperately trying to get the words out before he completely breaks down.

“Words don’t come easily to me. You know that. I struggle to truly say what I feel inside, so let me just say what I know. I know that I have never been happier than I have been with you. I know that knowing you, has encouraged me to be the best man I can be. I know that meeting you and falling in love with you has been the most rewarding part of my life. I know that the thought of being able to spend the rest of my life with you makes me feel like the luckiest and happiest man alive. So, Magnus Bane, I promise to love you, and support you and stand by you, forever. And I want to ask you, will you be my husband?”

“Yes,” Magnus tells him, tears flowing freely down his face as he nods his head eagerly.

“Yes, yes, yes!”

As Alec pulls out the ring, he had bought while away, Magnus quickly starts to wipe his eyes, his breath catching when he gets his first clear view of his ring.

He lets out a happy sob, as Alec places the ring on his finger. Once it’s on, he takes a few quick seconds to happily study it, before pulling his hands from Alec’s to throw his arms around him.

“I love you, Alexander. I love you so much!”

As they both move to stand, and share a kiss, Alec cannot imagine ever being happier than he is right now in this moment, holding his fiancé in his arms. Unless it will be holding his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I use short stories to help with moments of writers block during my bigger chapter stories, so if you have a song you want turned into a little story, let me know in the comments and I’ll see what I can do.  
> Constructive criticism is welcomed but please be kind.  
> Comments and kudo’s fuel my passion to keep writing so drop one below if you haven’t already.


End file.
